


Highly Sensitive

by tullycat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Side jooheon/hyungwon, a couple svt members make an appearance, based on an episode of superstore so, minhyuk makes kihyun mad, they both work in a big chain store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tullycat/pseuds/tullycat
Summary: adjectiveeasily offended or upset[here is sensitive Kihyun]





	Highly Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryofsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/gifts).



> This is my gift to merryofsoul! Thank you for helping me figure out how the heck to write fics because I literally wouldn't be able to give this to you without your help over the past year. Thanks for letting me drag you into BTS and Monsta X 😌
> 
> A final thank you to ellievolia for giving this a second look so I could keep it secret, you rock!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Thank you to everyone for joining me today,” Hyunwoo says, as if they had a choice in showing up to a mandatory meeting at the beginning of their shift. “And thank you to all the extra help, we really appreciate it during the holiday season.”

Kihyun shifts in his seat, looking around the room. The seasonal workers have been there long enough that he can recognize most of them, but new and old alike, they all look exhausted. Like Kihyun, most of them have been working overtime for the holiday pay, so no one is particularly excited about a meeting before they start a ten-hour shift. Kihyun and Hyungwon share a look of exasperation Kihyun faces front again. Hyunwoo is lucky he’s a good manager. He’s the main reason so many of them stick around.

“I’ll keep this short, since I’m sure no one wants to be here. I want to let everyone know that management has passed down an extra incentive,” Hyunwoo says. “Ten thousand won at the end of the day to the best worker.” He smiles and nods when they all straighten in their seats and whisper at the promise of a bonus. “That's right, so have a good day and don't forget your Starshop Smile.” He shows off his own teddy-bear smile as he leaves, the room now buzzing with energy.

 

❄️

 

When he finishes changing into his uniform after the meeting, Kihyun walks out of the break room to find Minhyuk and Hyungwon loitering by the door, under Kihyun’s employee of the month pictures. It’s irrational, but they stop talking when they see him, so the first thing out of Kihyun’s mouth is, “Were you talking about me?”

Hyungwon shakes his head no, but Minhyuk answers for them. “I was just saying how much cuter you used to be when you were younger,” Minhyuk says, nodding at the older pictures of Kihyun on the wall. “What happened?”

“Spent too much time around you, I guess,” Kihyun says, not even caring that he agreed he's less cute if he can get back at Minhyuk in the process.

Minhyuk's mouth drops in an offended ‘o’ but he recovers and cackles. “Get ready to see my face a lot more. My picture will be right next to yours when I'm the next employee of the month. _And_ I'm going to win that bonus today.”

Hyungwon says, “Well, actually —”

“Oh, is that so?” Kihyun asks. “You think you can get the bonus? Want to bet on it?”

“Absolutely.”

They shake hands without actually agreeing to solid terms, because sometimes they compete for the hell of it: seeing who could bag items faster (Kihyun), who could smile longer (Minhyuk, and it wasn't even close), and who could direct the most customers to the wrong aisle without laughing (Changkyun, though Kihyun contested the victory because Changkyun didn't actually know they were competing).

Minhyuk smirks as they pull their hands away and Kihyun returns a little half smile, plotting all the ways to take him down.

Hyungwon opens his mouth as if to say something and then, seemingly thinking better of the idea, slowly closes it and walks away.

 

❄️

 

Kihyun stocks the shelves with holiday cards, making sure they're all in the correct spot and have the right number of envelopes behind them. ‘Last Christmas’ plays over the speakers and Kihyun hums it under his breath, barely stopping himself from singing along.

He can feel someone approaching and tries to look as busy as possible without actually doing any more work in case it’s a customer.

“Kihyun-ah,” a voice trills, and Kihyun looks up to see Minhyuk with Jeonghan trailing behind him, one of the seasonal workers Minhyuk has taken under his wing.

“Wow, such a great worker,” Minhyuk says. He pulls a card from the top row to admire it, but then puts in back in the wrong spot. “All the cards are so neat. You’re really organized. You’ll definitely get that bonus.” Minhyuk moves another three cards out of their proper place.

Kihyun follows his path of destruction, moving each card back to its proper position until he snaps in frustration. _“Minhyuk_. _”_

“You two really don’t get along,” Jeonghan says, clearly amused.

Kihyun knocks Minhyuk’s hand away from the cards and fixes the last two. “He’s not my type,” Kihyun says.

Jeonghan laughs, but Minhyuk shimmies into his personal space, getting close to Kihyun’s face. “You’re just afraid I’d drive you crazy,” he says. He does a body roll and then spins away, heading back down the aisle.

Kihyun splutters, his ears turning red as he’s unable to think of a comeback. Jeonghan sees as he follows Minhyuk, winking and flashing a grin at Kihyun, because he’s a demon with the face of an angel.

 

❄️

 

“ — so after you take inventory of the paper goods, you can take your break —” Hyunwoo pauses his instructions as a customer walks towards them. Kihyun hopes momentarily that the customer desperately needs to get the paper towels on the shelf behind him and that’s why she’s walking straight for them, but no such luck.

Hyunwoo smiles politely at her. “Is there anything we can help you find?”

She looks directly at Kihyun. “Can you tell me where to find a flat head wall anchor?”

“Uh,” Kihyun says, looking from her to Hyunwoo, “You can probably find that in the hardware section, across the store in aisle 13. I’m sure an associate over there can assist you.”

“Can you show me?”

“Kihyun would be happy to help,” Hyunwoo says smoothly. “We’ll pick up our conversation after.”

Kihyun smiles at Hyunwoo and the customer, conscious of the bonus on the line, and shepherds her to the hardware section until someone more knowledgeable rescues him. He finds Hyunwoo again by the registers.

“Sorry about that, Hyunwoo-ssi,” Kihyun says. “What else were you saying?”

“Right. So, the inventory —”

“Excuse me?” A man interrupts their conversation, looking directly at Kihyun. “I need a necklace for my wife. Can you help me find one?”

“Sure, in the jewelry department,” Kihyun says. He tries not to grit his teeth as he smiles, with Hyunwoo standing right there listening.

“No, I mean, can you help me _find_ one?”

“Of...course.” Kihyun smiles for Hyunwoo’s sake and not much else.

After a long discussion about which necklace would look best on his wife and make her most likely to forgive the man for forgetting her birthday, Kihyun finds Hyunwoo once again.

“Sorry for all the interruptions,” Kihyun says.

Hyunwoo laughs. “You’re busier than I am today. So —”

“Do you have any of the LE doll in stock?” Yet another man has snuck up on them and is staring right at Kihyun. “There are none on the shelves.”

“Sorry, that’s not really my area,” Kihyun says, trying not to lose his temper. “I’m sure someone in the toy department can assist you.”

“Someone in the toy department already directed me to you, though,” the guy says.

Kihyun sighs through his nose. “Would he happen to be around my height, blonde hair, very chipper?”

“Look man, I don’t care who it was,” the customer says. “I just really need this doll for my daughter. Every other store is out.”

Hyunwoo steps in smoothly. “Ask for Hoseok in the toy department. He’ll be able to help.”

As Hyunwoo directs the man away, Kihyun yells in stage whisper, _“Minhyuk!”_ There’s a laugh from what sounds like the next row over.

Kihyun tries to keep his fuming under control as Hyunwoo walks back to him. “So, after your break,” he says, and then stops as he stares down at the clipboard. Kihyun waits for a moment for Hyunwoo to continue, until he realizes Hyunwoo is laughing.

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Kihyun complains.

“Right, sorry,” Hyunwoo says, ducking his head and still laughing.

 

❄️

 

“Hoseok thought working out together was a good date idea and I wanted to play video games together, so then I talked him down to going on a hike,” Changkyun says.

Changkyun and Kihyun sit alone in the break room, a moment of peace and quiet between shifts. Kihyun takes another bite of his noodles and nods as Changkyun recounts his weekend.

“I thought it was a good idea until my face was cold and my feet hurt,” Changkyun says. Minhyuk enters the room as Changkyun speaks, but Kihyun chooses to ignore him.

“Did you guys have fun?” Kihyun asks. He holds up a few noodles for Changkyun to have a taste.

Changkyun nods. “Hoseok liked it. I thought it was okay but he was happy.”

As they speak, Minhyuk walks around the room, taking the long way to check the fridge before approaching their table from behind. He sits down next to Kihyun, who continues to stir his noodles and pays Minhyuk no mind.

“Next time you should do something you like to do,” Kihyun says to Changkyun. Minhyuk takes advantage of his distraction to steal Kihyun’s noodles, pulling the container toward him.

As if nothing had happened, Kihyun pulls out a second, smaller container of noodles from his bag. “Maybe you could play video games together or do something else inside,” he says.

“Yeah,” Changkyun says. He sounds distracted as he looks from Minhyuk to Kihyun, eating their noodles side by side. “I’ll do that.”

“It sounds like it’s going well, though. You still like him as much as you thought you would, now that you’re spending time alone?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun says again, not really answering Kihyun’s question. “So hey, you’re pretty good at relationship stuff.” He narrows his eyes. “Somebody catch your eye?”

Kihyun turns red. “I’m just smart.”

“And you just...knew you would need to bring a second lunch today?” Changkyun asks, raising his eyebrows at Minhyuk.

“He steals it a lot,” Kihyun mutters, taking a peek over at Minhyuk, who grins back widely.

“Kihyun’s food tastes the best,” Minhyuk says, like stealing Kihyun’s lunch is completely acceptable.

Changkyun shrugs and sits back in his seat. “Interesting.”

“Whatever,” Kihyun says. He doesn’t need to explain anything. He packs away his lunch and shoves the chair back under the table. On his way out, he pulls back the collar of Minhyuk’s shirt and drops a spoon down the back of it, then exits to the sound of Minhyuk’s screeches.

 

❄️

 

“Can someone find Jooheon for me?” Hyunwoo asks.  “I need him on a register and he’s not responding to his radio.

“I can!” Minhyuk and Kihyun say together. They glare at each other. There’s no way Kihyun is letting Minhyuk take credit for this, not with the bonus waiting.

“Well, whoever,” Hyunwoo says. “As long as Jooheon gets over here.”

Minhyuk and Kihyun walk away from Hyunwoo. From the corner of his eye, Kihyun can see Minhyuk walking faster, so he speeds up too. Both of them increase their speed until they’re sprinting down the rows.

They corner Jooheon in the middle of an aisle, one on either side to block his escape. “Who’s your favorite?” Kihyun asks. “Also, Hyunwoo is looking for you.”

“Hyungwon,” Jooheon answers immediately. He beams at them cutely.

“Boyfriends don’t count,” Minhyuk says, crossing his arms. “We’re competing for the bonus and you have to choose between us. Kihyun? Or me?”

“Umm…” Jooheon’s eyes shift back and forth between Minhyuk and Kihyun. “Why do I even have to choose?” he whines. “That’s not fun.”

“Jooheon. Joohoney. My honey. I’m your favorite, right?” Kihyun smiles at him, but Jooheon refuses to meet his eyes, looking down at the ground or up at the ceiling. “Jooheon?” Kihyun repeats, a threat hovering on the edge of his voice.

“I have to go see what Hyunwoo wants,” Jooheon says, inching away from Kihyun. It _should’ve_ been fine with Minhyuk guarding the other side, but Minhyuk lets Jooheon past him with a smirk and a pat on the back.

 _“Jooheon!”_ Kihyun yells after his retreating form. “Fine! Next time you want ramen on your break, go find Hyungwon or Minhyuk since he’s your favorite, don’t ask me!” He turns to Minhyuk, who’s still smirking. “This isn’t over,” he says, pointing at Minhyuk as he slowly backs away.

“Guys, don’t terrorize Jooheon,” Hoseok says, walking past from the direction Jooheon disappeared. “You don’t want another HR complaint.”

“We’re not!” Kihyun and Minhyuk yell in unison.

 

❄️

 

The employees gather in the break room again at the end of the day. Kihyun’s feet throb and he can feel a layer of grime and sweat covering him. Everyone else is talking about the bonus and who will win, but all Kihyun can focus on is the pain in his hands. He’d closed out his shift on registers and now his hands hurt ache from the repetitive motions. His plan to stretch out his fingers backfires and he grunts in pain as his hands seize up.

As Minhyuk walks past to find a seat, he’s close enough to notice Kihyun’s distress and asks, “What’s up?”

“Hand cramp.” Kihyun holds the offending hand up for Minhyuk to see.

Minhyuk grabs it by the wrist and holds it out for Hoseok to see. “Look at his fingers!” Minhyuk cackles. “They’re all crooked.”

“Minhyuk, I’m too tired for this,” Kihyun says, trying to pull his hand back.

“Do I have to separate you two?” Hoseok says. “You know I’m bad at discipline.”

Hoseok pushes Minhyuk to get him to move away, but before he goes, Minhyuk slaps Kihyun’s palm a few times. The pain vanishes immediately and Kihyun rubs his fingers in relief. Kihyun glances over his shoulder and sees Minhyuk already looking at him, a tiny smile on his face. Kihyun blushes at getting caught and turns back to Hyunwoo.

“The moment you’ve all been waiting for,” Hyunwoo says. “You all deserve it, but it can only go to one, so without further ado — Seungcheol!” Hyunwoo claps awkwardly, the check held in one hand, and everyone else joins in, though with much less enthusiasm. Seungcheol stands and bows to everyone. With the excitement of the prize gone, everyone clears the room quickly, grumbling as they go. Only Jeonghan pushes against the flow of the crowd to congratulate Seungcheol.

Minhyuk sidles up to Kihyun as they walk out and Kihyun can’t help but complain under his breath.“He’s not even a permanent worker.”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk sighs. “He’s just so _nice_ , though.”

He really is. Kihyun can’t even be mad at the guy. “I guess we did spend more time with each other than the customers,” Kihyun says.

“I thought you deserved it,” Minhyuk says. “Even with me bothering you, you still did a good job today.” Kihyun is saved from answering when Hoseok comes up between them and slings his arms over their shoulders.

“You two? Getting along? It’s a true Christmas miracle.”

Kihyun snakes his arm around Hoseok’s waist and pokes Minhyuk in the side with a finger. “He’s okay sometimes, I guess.”

 

❄️

 

Kihyun clocks out and waves goodbye to Hyunwoo before heading out to his car. He’s almost there when footsteps approach.

“Hey, do you want to do takeout and movie tonight?” Minhyuk asks, coming up behind Kihyun and falling into step with him. “I’m too tired to cook.”

“Maybe.” Kihyun shifts his bag in his arms and searches for his keys.

“Should we try that new place? Or get sushi again?”

Kihyun huffs. “I don’t know. Why do I have to make all the decisions?”

Minhyuk falters a step before catching up with Kihyun again. “Wait, are we still fighting?” He scans the area around them before saying, “There’s no one nearby.”

“Sorry. You know it’s hard for me to turn off,” Kihyun says. He holds the keys aloft in triumph, then turns to face Minhyuk. “Hi. Come here, babe.” Kihyun holds his arms open and Minhyuk walks into them, pushing Kihyun back until he’s against the car. Minhyuk grabs his waist and snuggles into his neck.

“I missed you,” Minhyuk says and Kihyun snorts.

‘We’ve been working together all day.”

“But we had to pretend be mean to each other. You know I just want to kiss you when you get huffy,” Minhyuk says.

“I never get huffy,” Kihyun says huffily.

“There’s my sensitive Kihyun,” Minhyuk coos. “I miss you like this.” Kihyun heaves a long-suffering sigh as Minhyuk kisses his way up Kihyun’s neck, but he smiles when Minhyuk finally reaches his lips. Kihyun knows what he means about missing him.

“If you repeat it I'll deny it, but have I told you you’re my favorite?” Kihyun says. “You drive me crazy in the best way.”

“Ah.” Minhyuk groans. “That’s cheesy. You’re cheesy.” Minhyuk leans back and smiles. “I’m telling everyone.”

When Minhyuk doesn’t respond for a few seconds, Kihyun prompts, “You have to say it back now.”

“Hmm. Jooheon is pretty high up there. And he said I’m his favorite, too, and he’s much nicer to me when we play...” Minhyuk laughs when Kihyun threatens to flick him and says, “Yes, of course you’re my favorite.” He pulls Kihyun’s beanie down more snugly over his ears and kisses him again.

As Minhyuk walks around to the passenger door, he yells, “Hey, do you think anyone knows about us?”

Kihyun starts to shake his head when Changkyun walks past. “How could anyone _not_ know. You two are so obvious,” Changkyun says. “It’s the most boring secret ever, I don’t know why you even bother.”

“It’s...I don’t know, inappropriate for the workplace,” Kihyun says. “And we were at each other’s throats for so long, people would wonder how we even got together.”

Changkyun hardly breaks stride as he says, “No one would even care. Besides, Jooheon and Hyungwon are together, and Hoseok and I are....Well, anyway, goodnight, hyungs.” He waves before disappearing behind a line of cars.

Minhyuk and Kihyun share a look over the top of the car. They wait until they're both seated and the doors are shut and locked before breaking into embarrassed giggles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this came from the Superstore episode S4E3 'Toxic Workplace' if anyone is curious. Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tullycat_) because I need more MX people in my life! 💗


End file.
